


My Everything

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Its 12am i worte this just now, Its a drabble and its really sweet, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pls like jt, This is me projecting my lonliness and how much i want a bf, ahhhhhh, me too, sleepy boy, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Lance looks up at Keith and it's like the whole universe and everything in it stops moving. Everything feels right, like he was born just for this moment. He smiles.





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Its 12am and im sad and lonely so here have this cute shit

"Lance!" Keith stares at his boyfriend, the one currently drifting off into space. Lance barely moves as if he hadn't even heard Keith. He blinks slowly, his vision slightly blurred with the sleep in his eyes. "You okay? You're not really paying attention to the meeting, you know."

They're in a meeting with the others, something about a plan to take out of the Galra bases. It won't be put into action for another week, but it seems like a solid plan. Keith has faith it will work, and wishes that the princess would just let them go already. They've gone over it so many times, he's sure he can recite it by heart, word for word. Unlike Keith, who has been bored but not to the point of sleeping, Lance has been nodding off the entire time. Keith thinks hard, trying not to let his worry show as he watches over the boy next to him. His boyfriend has a bit of a habit of taking too much care of others and not enough care of himself, so Keith keeps a watchful eye over him as he listens to Allura go on about the mission. 

Keith reaches over and lazily pulls his fingers through Lance's hair, carding them through the smooth and dark strands. He feels more than hears Lance hum, a few vibrations from the tired boy as he lets his head fall back to rest against the table. Lance's deep blue eyes flutter closed, drowsiness pulling them shut. Keith smirks, not removing his hand from Lance's hair. He lowers his hand slightly, just enough to play with the strands at the base of Lance's neck, slowly stroking through it. If the others have noticed, they haven't said anything. They are all very grateful for the checking in Lance does for each of them, and must realize now that he especially needs to rest.

When the meeting is finally over, Lance doesn't want to move. He makes this painfully clear to Keith, as he pushes away all of his attempts to get Lance to stand up. Completely done with his sleepy boyfriend, Keith resorts to picking Lance up bridal style, and carrying him down the hall to their shared room. Lance only makes a slight whining noise in response, a light pink tinting his cheeks. On the way there, Keith pretends not to hear Hunk wolf whistle, and looks away when Pidge grins mischievously. 

"Keep it down tonight, will you? My room is right next to yours!" Hunk calls out after them, and Keith's face explodes in a deep crimson colour. 

"We're not going to-" Keith cuts himself off, glaring at the ground. In his arms, Lance pouts and snuggles closer. Keith thinks he hears something like 'are you sure about that?', but he ignores it as Pidge begins to speak.

"Oh please! We all know that when Lance gets tired like this he gets handsy! Make sure he actually sleeps some, Keith!" His face must be beet red by now, Keith is sure of it. He mumbles something back to the others, stalking off down the hall. He'll do his best tonight, Keith promises, Lance really does need to sleep. He gets to the room not a moment too soon, stepping inside and letting the door close behind the two of them. Keith sets Lance down on their bed gently, removing his own boots and jacket. He then strips Lance of his jacket and shoes, who's too tired to say anything and winks instead. It's enough to get the meaning across, but Keith just rolls his eyes and looks away.

"Babe, you're almost already asleep. Maybe later, okay?" Keith cups Lance's cheek, smiling down at the boy with a shy look on his face. Lance just nuzzles closer to his hand, rubbing his face against it. "I thought you were worried about your pores? Won't you clog them or something?" 

Keith is teasing, secretly delighting in the tired and relaxed mood his boyfriend has. It's nice, peaceful and soft. Keith kisses Lance's forehead, gently rolling him upwards to finish changing him into his pajamas. Keith changes his clothes moments after, pushing Lance into the bed and under the crisp covers before joining him there. He slides in next to Lance, wrapping his toned arms around his middle. Lance pushes himself closer to Keith, kissing along his neck. Keith shakes his head, groaning a bit. He tilts Lance's face up to look at him, and kisses Lance again. The he grasps Lance's hand and entwines their fingers, this time kissing across his knuckles. Lance grins in his state of half sleep, pulling himself so he's even closer to Keith. 

"'M love you." Keith flushes at Lance's sudden proclamation, as if they hadn't said it to each other hundreds of times before. It always makes Keith's heart skip a beat, hearing the person he loves the most in the entire universe say it right back to him. Keith smiles, thinking about how soft he's grown. He really loves this man, the one who's laying before him in a state of half-consciousness.

"I love you too. Now please, get some sleep." In response to Keith's words, Lance hums in a thoughtful manner. 

"Kiss." Lance frowns as he says the word, too tired to even fully open his eyes. Keith smirks, playing with the bottom of Lance's hair again, rolling the edges between his fingers, tugging them lightly.

"Sorry, what was that?" He smiles sweetly, watching Lance scowl. It's cute, to rile his boyfriend up like this. Even though Lance is tired, Keith knows he'll still bite. Keith runs his fingers through Lance's thick hair, watching as his boyfriend is trying to keep an upset face.

"Kiss me." Lance frowns, trying to use his puppy dog eyes on Keith. They don't work- not completely. Keith just chuckles, shaking his head at Lance. He kisses Lance's forehead, softly, his own eyes fluttering shut a bit. 

"You'll have to be more polite than that, Lance." Keith smiles down at Lance, who catches his eye and glares right back. It's adorable, Keith thinks. Lance huffs in annoyance, nosing at Keith's neck, making him bite back a groan. Keith shifts away from Lance, and has to stop himself from kissing Lance right then and there. 

"Please kiss me, Keith." Lance looks up at Keith and it's like the whole universe and everything in it stops moving. Everything feels right, like he was born just for this moment. He smiles, lips tugging upwards. Lance sticks his bottom lip out, looking up expectantly at Keith. 

Keith finally kisses Lance, long and placid, pulling him closer. It's long overdue, for both of them. He breathes deeply through his nose, pulling away after a moment. Lance's eyelashes flutter, he's getting too tired too keep them open any longer. Keith kisses his cheek, watching as Lance struggles to kiss him back. 

"Goodnight, Lance." Keith smiles, and Lance isn't able to say anything back before he's drifting off. Keith gives his head one last stroke before he himself nods off, curled up around the boy that means the universe to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to pretend im not a sap but it gets me nowhere 
> 
> I hope u like this hot mess pls give me feedback
> 
> (came back and edited it a bit the next day,, i hope it's a little bit better than before lmao)


End file.
